


Yes, Master

by intoxicated_by_our_lies



Series: The Mafia (ie the fuck ups) [12]
Category: Original Work, Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Rough Sex, Spanking, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_by_our_lies/pseuds/intoxicated_by_our_lies
Summary: The Consigliere is still a sadist.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydork (klismaphilia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/gifts).



“Are you going to be good now, Keon?” Nanashi asked, the large, thick dragon’s tail whip being swatted against Keon’s pink ass again. His ass was still wiggling at each swat, trying to lock in on itself. It was becoming increasingly obvious that he didn’t like, but Nan couldn’t fathom why he should care. He was being so disobedient to him, doing things that he didn’t want or desire… he needed to be punished.

 

Keon struggled against the restraints, trying to look back at him with large pleading eyes. Oh, that’s right, Nanashi bitterly laughed in his head, reaching up to remove the large gag from his mouth, amused at the amount of saliva that was released from his actions. 

 

“Speak.”

 

“Mmm,” he moaned, tears still pouring from his bloodshot eyes. “N-Nanashi, p-please… it hurts. I can’t… it hurts so much.”

 

Nanashi snorted. 

 

“That’s not an apology to me, Keon, nor is it acceptable.”

 

He dropped the toy, moving to grab a wooden paddle, floating it just above his cock and balls as he turned him over. Nanashi smiled at seeing the restraints around his arms. He was completely unable to move, hands restrained by thin ropes that clipped to his nipples. If he moved, it would harm him. (The older man hoped that he would just so he could hear him scream.)

 

“Anakin,” he turned around to notice the full on restrained boy. A large dildo was strapped to his mouth, forced to suck it off, and a vibrator was still on the highest setting it could be. “I want you to watch, baby. You need to be a good girl for me or otherwise you’re going to get this next. Do you understand me?”

 

Anakin weakly nodded in response, drool leaking down his lips as he moaned in contentment. 

 

“Twenty lashes sound good to you, Keke?” he teased, stretching his legs apart so that he could clearly see his hard erection and balls. Keon didn’t respond, weakly whimpering. “I want you to count them out. Every one. And then thank me for it.”

 

Keon trembled, weakly, “M-Master, please, no-”

  
His hand came down.

**Author's Note:**

> for haiden because i love him and want him to be happy


End file.
